Irishmen Are Kinky
by NerdAndProudForever
Summary: Richard Castle sees marks and bruises on Detective Kevin Ryan so he just assumes the worst. Little does he know that the truth is rather... kinky.


**I think I'm addicted to this pairing. Oh well! Thank you for reading , guys!**

**REVIEW , please!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Castle or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

Richard Castle was a concerned man. He was also a very paranoid man. But he was mostly concerned.

Which is why he was currently not staring at the body on the road , but at Detective Kevin Ryan's wrists.

"Castle. Is there something wrong? You've been staring at Ryan for the past hour instead of this body on the floor , covered in raspberry jam. And no Thanksgiving jokes!" , Detective Kate Beckett joked. "Have you switched teams?" , she said , looking at him quizzically.

"You'd be the first to know , Beckett" , he joked but his expression turned serious. "How do you know if a person is being subjected to domestic abuse?" , he asked turning to Beckett. She looked at the victim , a young girl in her 20's. Then back to Castle. "I don't think she's a victim of domestic abuse , but the physical signs are abrasions on the neck or wrists , ligature marks in some cases , and most commonly bruise patters on the skin" , she said, examining the body, looking for something she might have missed.

"Did I miss anything , Castle?", Lanie asked, who had been eavesdropping on their conversation. She raised an eyebrow as if to dare Castle to challenge her. "Because I'm pretty sure she's not been through domestic abuse or torture"

Castle backed away and shook his head furiously. "Book research" , he managed to say and she smirked.

Anyways , his attention turned back to Kevin Ryan , who to the untrained eye , looked normal.

Dressed in a classy charcoal grey suit , his tie matched perfectly with his blue eyes. He looked chipper as ever as he chatted with the college kids who had found the victim's body. He spoke in soothing tones , trying to quell the poor college kid's terror at discovering a dead body.

However. Castle was a master at deduction. He was also a master of stealth. Like a ninja. (A ninja turtle, he added)

Ryan kept rubbing his wrists , and the one time he did , he pulled back his suit's sleeve and Castle saw marks. Red , raw marks like someone had tied his hands with some steel. Abrasions , just like Beckett had said.

Also , he was walking with a limp. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he must have suffered serious damage to his legs or something. Castle grew more concerned with every observation.

The last deduction was the final straw.

The weather was slightly damp and Ryan reached to his neck to loosen his tie, and that's when Castle saw it.

Purple bruises on his neck.

Castle was going to have a heart attack. Someone was torturing poor Ryan. And he knew just the person.

He turned to Detective Javier Esposito , who looked like a harmless bunny rabbit while talking to some onlooking spectators , trying to reassure them.

But everyone knew Javier and Kevin were going at it like bunnies. They hadn't even bothered to hide it anymore. Captain Gates had just signed when they had told her and she just told them not to do anything 'inappropriate' in the break room.

It was clear Esposito had assaulted Kevin. Anger surged though Castle as he snapped out of his thoughts and started making his way towards Esposito. The crowd around the scene had cleared and only Beckett , Lanie , Esposito , Ryan and Castle were left. The body had already been moved to the morgue and all the evidence had been collected.

"Castle? Where the hell are you going?" , Beckett said as he made his way towards Esposito and punched him.

Ouch.

He mustered up all his upper body strength and punched Esposito with all his might and Esposito was almost thrown backwards, but he regained his balance at the last moment , and pushed Castle square in the chest, and he landed back a solid 4 feet.

Ryan screamed. "What the hell, Castle?!" At the same time Beckett shouted "Espo! What on Earth?!"

"Castle?! What the hell man?!" , Esposito shouted as Lanie came over to survey the commotion.

"You're torturing Ryan!" , Castle stuttered and Beckett stopped in her tracks. "What?!" , Lanie said , looking at Esposito who turned into 100 shades of red.

"I didn't torture anybody. Especially not him!", he shouted as he pointed towards Ryan who looked surprised. "You punched him to protect my honour? I'm flattered Castle. Really. But he didn't torture me or anything. Where did you even get this-" , he started saying but Castle ripped up Kevin's sleeve to expose the marks that were now turning purple.

Lanie gasped. Beckett's eyes widened. Castle smirked smugly. Kevin turned red. Esposito turned redder.

Then Beckett giggled. And so did Lanie. "Physical abuse is not a laughing matter!" , he scolded the girls as Kevin shook his head.

"Castle. These marks were made by - uh - handcuffs" , Kevin stuttered and Esposito smirked.

"Apparently , lover boy likes it rough" , Esposito continued, and looked at Castle with a pointed stare.

"Rough?" , Castle asked , oblivious as ever.

"Rough as he in likes to be tied to the bed , handcuffed. Oh and in case you were wondering , the marks on his neck are bite marks. He likes those too. But wait till you see what he did to my hips.." , Esposito drawled and started unbuttoning his jeans as Beckett roared in laughter.

Now it was Castle's turn to turn red.

"I am so sorry , guys. Oh God" , he said , a little traumatised. "Please don't take your pants off , Javi" , Beckett managed to choke out in between laugher. Castle was turning not only red , but purple and whatnot. He felt out of breath and so horrible embarrassed. But then his expression suddenly changed. He looked at Ryan with newfound interest.

"You , fluffy Irish boy , like it handcuff rough?" , he questioned and Ryan's laughter died down as he coughed awkwardly. Lanie wiggled her eyebrows at Esposito. "I'll give you $100 to give me a sextape of you guys" , she said and Ryan made a dying cat noise (Lanie laughed) as Esposito pulled him down and in a surprising display of PDA , kissed his cheek.

Castle rubbed his hair. "Guys , I'm so sorry. I didn't know" , he said again and Esposito waved his hand. "Its okay , bro. At least I know you care about Kevin. So do I. I would never let anything harm him" , he said solemnly as Kate Beckett , grown ass detective ,"aww'd" and Kevin let out a short laugh.

Beckett then signed as she her mobile phone buzzed. "Hey , lover boys. Its Captain Gates. Let's get back to the Precinct"

Esposito nodded as he and Kevin got into their car. Lanie grinned sat into the car in which Beckett was already seated at the driver's seat. They were making fun of Castle , no doubt. But before they pulled out of the crime scene , Castle saw Ryan give Esposito a peck on the cheek , to which the ex-military man blushed.

Castle smiled. They both were gonna be fine.

* * *

**Javi and Kevin are the cutest and you are all angels for reading this. I hope you find $100 on the road.**

**Please review :D**


End file.
